Amber Rodriguez
Amber Rodriguez is a retired female American professional wrestler. Professional wrestling career Rodriguez was trained by WWE's Duane Gill, known to wrestling fans as the comedic character Gillberg. She made her debut in 2012. World Xtreme Wrestling (2012-2015) Rodriguez debuted at WXW C4 Go 4 The Gold in a WXW Diamond Division Championship No. 1 Contendership Gauntlet match won by Alicia against Rodriguez, Jana, Jennifer Cruz and Persia. The following year in 2013, during the WXW C4 Blast TV Taping, Rodriguez teamed with Napalm Bomb in a winning tag match against Joey Janela & Niya. On June 29 at WXW C4 Blast TV Taping, Rodriguez wrestled a successful dark match, teaming with Gustin Uberstud against Brandon Scott & Renee Michelle. On August 4, at WXW C4, Rodriguez wrestled a three-way match won by Renee Michelle against Rodriguez and Autumn Breeze. Rodriguez returned to WXW in 2014 on February 1 at WXW The Calm Before The Storm, where she defeated Nyla Rose. On November 1, at WXW C4 Melting Point, Rodriguez teamed with Taina in a losing tag match against Deonna Purrazzo & Sammi Pandora. On March 7, 2015 at WXW C-4 Madness, Rodriguez unsuccessfully challenged Jenny Rose for the WXW Diamond Division Championship. On July 12 at WXW C-4, Rodriguez wrestled a three-way match won by Missy Sampson against Rodriguez and Debbie Kane. Primal Conflict Wrestling (2012-2013) In her debut year, Rodriguez also appeared in Primal Conflict Wrestling, first wrestling at PCW The Rise Of The Fallen, on May 20, 2012. There, she lost her first PCW singles match against Jessie Kaye. On November 10 at PCW A Night To Remember VI, Rodriquez rebounded from her loss to Kaye, with a victory in tag team action, teaming with Jimmy Valiant to defeat Jessie Kaye & Logan Hodge. On January 19, 2013, Kaye came back from defeat with a victory against Rodriguez at PCW War Games. Pro Wrestling Syndicate (2013-2014) On May 11, Rodriguez debuted on PWS Bombshell Ladies Of Wrestling 4, defeating Cherry Layne. On July 26 at PWS Bombshell Ladies Of Wrestling 5, Rodriguez teamed with Jennifer Cruz in a losing tag match against The Backseat Girlz (Annie Social & Missy Sampson). On September 28, Rodriguez teamed with her former rival Jessie Kaye as team SIN, defeating Mistress Belmont & Veda Scott at PWS Bombshell Ladies Of Wrestling 7. On December 14 at PWS Bombshell Ladies Of Wrestling 8, Rodriguez defeated Jennifer Cruz in a Street Fight. Rodriguez returned to PWS action on March 22 at PWS Bombshell Ladies Of Wrestling 9, challenging PWS Bombshell Champion Missy Sampson in a title match that ended in Sampson retaining the championship. On June 7 at PWS Super Card 2014, Rodriguez teamed with Hania The Howling Huntress & Jessie Kaye as team SIN to defeat The Backseat Girlz (Annie Social & Missy Sampson) & La Rosa Negra to win the PWS Bombshells Majestic Championship. Covey Promotions (2013-2014) Rodriguez made her debut on November 9, 2013 at CP 3rd Annual Veteran's Day Weekend Wrestling Extravaganza. At this event, Rodriguez unsuccessful title matc for the CP Women's Championship held by Mary Elizabeth Hatfield. On December 7, Rodriguez wrestled Nyla Rose at CP Christmas Chaos 2013 to win the vacant CP Women's title. Rodriquez retained the Women's Championship during the early half of 2014. On October 11 at CP Homecoming 2014, Rodriguez wrestled at three-way title match won by Selene Grey against Nyla Rose, thus losing the title to Grey. Both Rodriguez and Rose met Grey again in another title match three-way, at CP 4th Annual Veteran's Day Weekend Wrestling Extravaganza. The match was won by Nyla Rose. Maryland Championship Wrestling (2013-2015) At MCW Bodyslam Autism 3, Rodriguez lost to Veda Scott in a match refereed by Jessie Kaye. On August 10 at MCW Shane Shamrock Memorial Cup 2013, Rodriguez teamed with Renee Michelle in a losing tag match against Jessie Kaye & Veda Scott. On December 28 at MCW Tribute To Legends, Rodriguez teamed with Kylie Pierce in defeating Jessie Kaye & Kacee Carlisle, waging the job MCW Commissioner's on the match result. During mid 2014, Rodriguez joined the MCW Women's Championship hunt. First, she wrestled in a tournament final held at MCW Waldorf Warfare, losing to Renee Michelle. At MCW A Tribute To Legends, Rodriguez successfully challenged the new champion Renee Michelle, thus winning the title. During the MCW Autumn Armageddon Tour (from October 17 until November 14) Rodriguez successfully retained the title in matches guest refereed by Amy Dumas (WWE's Lita). She spent the remainder of the tour in tag team matches, teaming with Jessie Kaye in wins and defeats to the team of Mandy Leon & Renee Michelle. During 2015, Rodriguez retained the MCW Women's Championship until she met MCW newcomer Mickie James at MCW Ladies Night in a title match refereed by WWE alumni Lisa Marie Varon. Rodriguez later challenged Mickie James at the 2015 MCW Autumn Armageddon Tour in a Four Corners match won by the champion Mickie James, against Kennadi Brink and Kimber Lee. On Night 3 of the tour, Rodriguez unsuccessfully challenged Mickie James in a singles match for the title. The feud between James and Rodriguez concluded at MCW Rise Of The Horsemen! in a Loser Leaves MCW match won by Mickie James. This was also Rodriguez's final match leading to her retirement on November 14. Personal life Rodriguez is the cousin of fellow professional wrestler Patrick Clark. In wrestling *'Finishers and signature moves' :*Tequila Sunrise :*Push-Up Facebuster *'Nicknames' :*''"Boricua Princess"'' :*''"The Bronx Bombshell"'' *'Teams and stables' :*S.I.N. with Jessie Kaye :*Black Wallstreet Championships and accomplishments *'Maryland Championship Wrestling' :*MCW Women's Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Facebook (1) * Facebook (2) * Twitter * Profile Category:Queens of Wrestling alumni Category:2012 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Magnificent Championship Wrestling alumni Category:New York wrestlers Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Primal Conflict Wrestling alumni Category:American Pro Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Warriors Of Wrestling alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Ring Warriors alumni Category:VALKYRIE Womens Professional Wrestling alumni Category:West End Wrestling alumni Category:Apex Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Queens Of Combat alumni Category:Living people Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:Covey Promotions alumni Category:2015 retirements Category:Valour Professional Wrestling alumni